


Machina Warfront

by ShinigamiMask



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bionics, Caustic is the villain dont be surprised, Established Relationship, F/F, Guns, Machines, Mecha, Military, Multi, Other, Outer Space, Planets, Prosthetics, Robots, They are family dont tell me otherwise, legends family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMask/pseuds/ShinigamiMask
Summary: The Apex Legends Mecha Squadron.A squadron dedicated to protecting the galaxy from extraterrestrial threats.Wraith never knew why she decided to join.She guesses it's for her friends, and for the greater good.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I am proud to introduce my Mecha AU for Apex! This is my first work for this fandom and I'm very scared cuz like wow, omg, I'm posting this. I'd like to thank everyone in the Apex Discord for motivating me to do this.  
> I don't own any of the characters nor do I own Apex, as this is simply a fanwork.  
> I hope you all enjoy (cuz this is probably baaaaad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your intro.

It's rather dark. Well it's always been dark in outer space. Wraith tells herself it's dark all the time. The plastic glowing stars are losing their shine. Maybe she'll ask Elliott to get her new ones. It's the only thing keeping her sane in such a small bunker. 

“Oh Lillllllllllly, It's time to get uppp!”  
Wraith knows that voice from anywhere.

The door opens, revealing a rather messy Elliott Witt. 

“When was the last time you showered?” Wraith sneers, but more so in a playful manner.  
“Hey hey, I'll have you know, working with mechs is a tough job! I was busy fixing yours all day! Be thankful I didn't tell miss grumpy pants!” Elliott finger guns, giving his signature cocky smile.

“Why do I have to get up again?” Wraith sighs, rubbing her eyes in a tired manner. Yay eyebags.  
“Again, miss grumpy pants said she wanted you and I to check in, says she got some important bizz or something like that, I didn't really listen to my lovely- Hound all that closely.” Elliott gives a nervous chuckle.

“What could she possibly need at 0300 hours?” Wraith ignores Elliott's last part, she already knew about Elliott's relationship with the hunter, but she was much too tired to tease him.  
“Beats me, but I'm here to force you out, so come on ya shortie. You can see your girlfriend later!” Elliott walks out, clearly waiting for Wraith to follow after.  
Wraith sighs, taking her banner out of a small compartment from the side of her bed. She walks out with heavy steps, shutting the door to her bunker. 

\--------------------

Wraith walks by the halls, passing other soldiers and whatever else. She doesn't seem to take notice to any of them, but the voices just get too overbearing. Especially when she can hear everyone else's thoughts.

 _I'm going to join those Apex Legends one day. ___  
A soldier.  
_I wonder what I should get Bloodhound. Oooooh maybe I can take them out to dinner! Pork chops sound great. ___  
Elliott.  
_What in the damn hell is taking them so long?  
Miss grumpy pants._

__

__

\--------------------

“Welcome all, I introduce to you, the amazing, the tired, the friendly-” Elliott starts.  
“Sit down Mirage, I'm too tired for this.” Another tired voice calls out.  
That, would be Captain Anita Williams. Elliott's nickname for her is Miss grumpy pants. She's the captain of the legends. 

Wraith would simply snicker, taking a seat next to Elliott after he sits down himself, pouting. Wraith pats his shoulder.  
“Back on Hermis, how many casualties?” Anita asks, getting straight to the point.

“Two.” Wraith starts.  
“None!” Elliott says a bit too late after her.

Elliott looks at Wraith as if she has decided to confront death itself. He leans in, whispering to her harshly.  
“ARE. YOU. CRAZY?” He says, breathy.  
“She can still hear us Elliott.” Wraith crosses her arms, laughing to herself.  
Elliott stops, glancing to Anita, he looked much like a child who got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.  
He clears his throat, “Mhm, uh, yeah. Right.”  
“Alright then. I'll take Wraith's word for it. Two casualties. Which were?” Anita glances to both of them, giving off her signature scowl sneer, in a weary way.

“Pathfinder's body got destroyed. We have his chip, still haven't uploaded him though. B-but we'll get to that!” Elliott remarks, fidgeting in his seat.

“The other was the bridge connecting Hermis and here. We still have to fix it, but it'll be done soon.” Wraith yawns after her statement, fidgeting herself. It was always somewhat uncomfortable to be under Anita's gaze, even if she was just tired.

“Dismissed.”

Wait, that was it? Wraith would think.  
“Wait wait wait, that's all you wanted to know? Elliott questions, getting up from his seat rather quickly. “Oh wait, whoop, vertigo!” Elliott sits back down.  
“Yes, that's all I wanted to know.” Anita sighs, turning around to divert her attention back to her holoscreen.

They both turn to leave, before hearing her reminder, “Make sure both of you get your calibrations from Ajay.” 

“Dang it!” Elliott yelps.  
“Don't think I'd forget about it Mirage.” Anita chuckles.  
They walk out. The door closing behind them with a soft “clunk”.

\--------------------

“Are you going to get your calibrations?” Wraith turns her head slightly to look at Elliott.  
“Meh, probably later. You had it worse off than I did.” He shrugs, as he does his little funky walk through the base. 

Base 112. The base of the Apex Legends.  
A squadron of special soldiers branching off from the standard military force. 

What's so special you ask?

Well this is outer space.

They are legends. Some of them are enhanced, others more trained. 

What sticks out the most? 

The legends have Mechs.  
Each legend has a designed Mech, special to them and their abilities.  
Each correspond with them and their bodies.  
That was the basis of their program. 

You have Miss Grumpy Pants, from what Elliott calls her.  
Captain Anita Williams. Founder of the Apex Legends.  
Mech callsign, Bangalore. The Professional Soldier.  
Anita had told her one day that during an enemy encounter, she had lost her legs. Now replaced with special bionics, increasing her speed on the battlefield. They are able to fire rockets and smoke, what a perk, she would think.

Wraith doesn’t remember much about the start of the program, but she knows Anita had been the one to find her. 

Elliot Witt. Her friend, her squad member.  
Mech sign, Mirage. The Holographic Trickster.  
Elliott's thing is decoys. Making clones of himself to trick enemies in battle.  
Wraith wouldn’t have thought that she would develop a friendship with the trickster, but she did, and she’s quite grateful for him.  
She was there when Elliott had gotten his new bionics as well.  
It’s much like an exoskeleton, but it’s only on his spine. It ends up connecting to the back of his neck, allowing him to switch his own conscience between his own decoys, risky, but vital to the way he fights. 

Pathfinder, Wraith's other squad member.  
The Forward Scout.  
She eventually started calling him Marvin. Path is an advanced mech robot AI, purely machine. Like in the name, he is all about travel and agility, creating ziplines and finding new areas and paths. Wraith always wondered who made him in the first place, not even he knows. She never wants to admit it, but she has a soft spot for the robot. As Elliott mentioned earlier, Path has a chip inside of his system. If his body is ever destroyed, the legends can always upload him into a new one. That is, if the chip is still intact. They were on their way to do that now.

Then, there’s Bloodhound.  
Mech sign, the Technological Tracker.  
No one really knows their real name, but the Apex crew have come to respect that. Everyone just refers to them as Hound.  
She always teases Elliott, falling for the hunter so quickly.  
Hound believes in their god, The Allfather.  
It seemed weird at first for Wraith, but she learned to just go with it. Hound had lost their eyes in a battle they never seem to talk about. Now replaced with bionic eyes which increases their sight and tracking abilities. They also have a bionic arm, Wraith saw that part more, due to the knife they always seem to have connected to it. 

Makoa Gibraltar.  
Mech sign Gibraltar, the Shielded Fortress.  
He's the defense. The shield and rock for them all.  
Wraith had always seen Gibraltar as a father figure towards her and the rest of the legends. He always reassured the others to stay positive, it's what he thinks gets the legends through tough times, and Wraith is thankful for that. Gibraltar also cooked great food. Much better than the slop they fed you at the cafeteria. 

There's Wraith herself.  
The Interdimensional Skirmisher.  
All she recalls about herself is that her name is Lily, and that she was an experiment at some point in her life. Her mech sign is Wraith as well, she rarely let people call her Lily either way.  
There were voices.  
Voices in her head.  
At first, she had tried to ignore them, until she realized that they were vital to herself, and her new abilities. Wraith is able to travel through dimensions, referring to it as the “void”. Her bionics are slightly different. There's a mechanical core right on top of her heart, it digs into her skin slightly. From that, there is a wire which then connects to an electrical node on her forehead, allowing her to hear the voices in the minds of others. Sometimes it can get very overwhelming. The other legends knew procedures to aid her, it felt as if she was a burden to them, but the other legends have told her otherwise. Especially Ajay.

Ajay Che.  
Mech sign, Lifeline. The Combat Medic.  
God. Ajay had saved Wraith on multiple occasions. She wonders how she even deals with all the medic stress.  
She isn't one of the bionics, but she sure seems like one with her healing tech.  
She adores how Ajay is ready to take care and defend anyone who can't do it for themselves.  
Wraith thinks that's why she fell for Ajay in the first place.  
She was rather skeptical of Ajay at first glance, she came from riches and suddenly decided to help people through this program.  
Wraith still thinks about how she stuttered and failed to realign herself properly when she had asked the medic out for the first time.

And speaking of Ajay…

Both Elliott and Wraith would pass her lab room. The low lights shining through the door, as well as some rambling and footsteps.

“You knowwwwww, if ya want to hang with your girlll-” Elliott starts, Wraith gives him a solid punch on the soldier.  
“Don't push it.” Wraith snickers, crossing her arms.  
“Hey! You tease me all the time! Only fair that I can too.” Elliott backs off, rubbing his shoulder a bit.  
“Whatever.” Wraith rolls her eyes, but smiles. Elliott is one of the ones she can tolerate for his cocky smug behavior.  
“Hey, I'll just go upload Marvin myself. You go ahead.” Elliott yawns, waving to Wraith before walking off.  
“What would I do without you, huh?” Wraith calls out.  
“You'd be hopeless!” He pulls off a small dance, before turning the corner.  
Wraith shakes her head, chuckling, before starting at Ajay's door. No doubt she heard all of their commotion.

\--------------------

She knocks.  
_Ajay can’t hear you. Her music is too loud in her ears._  
__Of course.  
Wraith takes her banner out, scanning it by the ID pad on Ajay’s door. It takes a couple of seconds to process, before the pad opens, revealing a fingerprint scan. Wraith puts her hand on, waiting for it to process. It turns green, before a mechanical voice says, “Welcome, Lily.” 

____

Wraith walks in.  
_Careful. Drumstick._  
Drumstick?  
Wraith looks up, to see a drumstick near her face.  
“And who said you could come in after pulling that shit back at Hermis?”  
She’s met with the peeved face of her girlfriend, Ajay.  
“Ajay I-” Wraith starts, a bit fearful for her wellbeing.  
“Oh no, don't cha start romping with me.” Ajay pokes her drumstick into Wraith's chest.  
“Your calibrations we're supposed to be a week from now! I thought you promised that nothing would happen!” Ajay sighs, pausing the music playing from her banner. 

__

____

“Ajay you know that I-” Wraith starts again.  
“Why must Anita always send your squad out? Gosh that woman will be the death of me! And you too!” Ajay starts to ramble again, Wraith would notice that she was gathering stuff to start her calibration again. 

Calibrations. Wraith would find the process tedious.  
In order for a mech to respond to one's abilities and body, calibrations were needed. It syncs the user to their mech, to ensure that there are no malfunctions. It's practically essential, especially if ones body has bionics. During the process, the one undergoing a calibration falls into a state of unconsciousness, letting the data resync. Calibration processes are sometimes sped up for emergency purposes only. Most normally range to an hour for one with bionics.

Tedious part, Wraith has bionics. 

_Watch out._  
Wraith suddenly ducks, Ajay had tossed something onto the table behind her.  
“First it's you, and then Elliott, and now Marvin. Do you know how much time that's going to take? Hell, when do I ever get a break around here? Ajay Che needs her beauty naps!” Ajay walks past her, throwing her hands up. “For once, can you listen to me?!” Ajay motions for Wraith to sit on her calibration table, so she does. Wraith would think Ajay doesn't want her comments at the moment, just from the tension around the two. She feels Ajay's gloved hands examine her for any damage.

“Pain?” Ajay asks.  
“No.”  
Ajay tilts Wraith's head up.  
“Pain?”  
“No.”  
Another tilt.  
“Pain?”  
“No…”  
Ajay sighs, before unplugging her bionic, gently setting the wire down onto the calibration table Wraith was currently seated on.  
“You know I care.” Ajay fiddles with the calibration chip in her hand, as if she was scared to plug it in.  
“I know you do pumpkin…” Wraith murmurs, the feeling of fatigue slowly creeping into her bones from the loss of her bionic.  
“Oh no, don't you 'pumpkin’ me right now.” Ajay frowns, inserting the calibration chip into the node on Wraith's forehead. 

Wraith blinks once, starting to lose focus of the area around her.  
She's focused on Ajay, seeing her walk away for a moment.  
Her vision blurs, but she feels calm. She is in a familiar area.  
No one is going to harm you. The voices reassure.  
Wraith breathes in, before seeing Ajay return with a pillow in hand.  
“Down you go.” Ajay sets the pillow onto the table, before gently pushing Wraith down.  
She gets comfortable, before finally letting her eyes shut to start the calibration.  
She feels a warm pair of lips on her forehead briefly, a kiss.  
_“I'll be here when you wake up, my little Lily.”_  
Ajay’s voice is distant, but there.  
_“I love you. Even if you annoy me sometimes.”_  
_I love you too.  
_ The calibration starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof this I'm sorry if u find mistakes ;-;


	2. Familiarizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter! Thanks for reading this, means a lot to me. I can't promise frequent updates cuz school is w a c k. Though, I do promise I'll see this fic to the end!

There’s a low whirring sound bouncing off the walls of Ajay’s bunker.  
_“Calibration complete. Welcome back, Wraith.”_  
She opens her eyes steadily, shifting on the calibration table.  
She’s always weary after calibrations, especially because her bionics are connected to her head.  
It’s as if someone took a dropship but doesn’t know how to pilot one, so it ends up crashing into something.

Her head in this case.

“How are you feeling?”  
Wraith gets up, grunting a bit from the stiffness that had occured from being calibrated on a table.

“My head hurts.” Wraith slightly pouts.  
“Your head always hurts.” Ajay deadpans.  
She laughs, cracking her back momentarily.  
“Don’t move.”  
“Wasn’t planning on it.”  
Ajay touches her head gently, as if Wraith was made of glass. She extracts the chip from the bionic node on her forehead. 

“You know, even if I have to calibrate you the most, it gives me an excuse to appreciate you when you aren’t being troublesome.” Ajay starts.  
“Hey, I can be non troublesome...”  
“Pft. Not when you’re with Elliott! That man brings out the other side of you.”  
“What side?”  
“The playful smug Lily.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“It’s true!”  
“It’s not.”  
“You're never like that with anyone else but him! Makes me jealous.” Ajay stops, realizing she had said that outloud.  
“Jealous? Aw, Pumpkin.” Wraith teases, before she feels Ajay shove the wire into her bionic node a bit harshly, causing her head to get shoved a bit. 

“I promise I'll be careful next time.”  
“Hah. Knowing you, you'll probably be more reckless!” Ajay scoffs, before stepping away. 

“Out you go. Makoa said he was cooking something new.” Ajay shoos her away. 

Wraith sighs, stepping off from the table. She'd be light on her feet, already heading towards the door. She knew for a fact Ajay was only slightly upset with her, but she decides not to push it further.

Wraith opens the slide doors of Ajay's lab, stepping out.  
She doesn't dare glance at her. 

\--------------------

_You're dumb for one silent assassin._

Wraith frowns.  
She sits down in a booth by the mess hall, slumping against the wall and table in the corner.

She purposely hits her head against the wooden surface.

_Makoa's coming._

“Uh oh. Someone's upset!” He says rather loudly for 0400 hours.  
Makoa sits down on the other side of the booth, putting down a plate of what she thinks is some burnt animal.  
“It's nothing Makoa.”  
“Ah ah ah, you're never this upset unless it's about Ajay.” He teases, setting a mug down of what she can only assume is tea.  
“Drink this! My special recipe.” He whispers, winking. 

Wraith sits up straight, fixing her posture, before taking the mug handed to her.  
“Did Elliott happen to walk by?” She takes a sip of whatever was in the mug.  
It’s bitter enough to keep her awake.

“Oh, as a matter of fact, he asked me to tell you to go see him in Marvin's room after you eat!” Makoa grins, taking a bite of the burnt animal he set down earlier.

“What even is that Makoa?”  
“What is what?”  
“What…you're eating.”  
“Oh! It's some kind of lizard thing from Dessia. So much for a desert planet right? It tastes kinda like chicken.” Gibraltar offers her a stick of one.  
“...I'll pass.” She shifts in her seat, finding a new way to slump against the booth with her head down.

\--------------------

_Ajay's coming._

Wraith doesn't bother turning to look.  
She feels a weight dip in the seat next to her, just before a hand touches her head, fingers treading through her messy hair.  
“Morning Makoa!” Ajay's chipper voice takes up some of the silence.  
“Good morning Ajay! Your leftovers are in the fridge.”  
Makoa smiles, taking out his own banner to scroll through the latest news.

“So Wraith..” Makoa starts. 

_He's going to ask about what happened at Hermis._

“I don't want to talk about Hermis.” Wraith grunts, moving her head slightly to signal that she was sitting up. Ajay gets the message, removing her hand from Wraith's hair. Sitting up, she finishes whatever liquid remained in her mug, before asking Ajay to move so she could leave the booth. Ajay complies, stepping out.  
“Did you just read my mind?” Makoa asks, laughing.  
“I was expecting you to ask me about it anyways.” Wraith smirks. 

“I'm gonna go see Elliott.” She yawns, waving to both Makoa and Ajay.  
Makoa makes a noise of acknowledgement, chewing on his food.  
“Don't get into more dumb shit again!” Ajay calls out, she would note the tone of annoyance in the back of Ajay's voice. 

She laughs. “Whatever you say Pumpkin.”

\--------------------

_Go freshen up, you look like shit._

Wraith sighs, leave it to her voices to tell her to take care of herself.  
She decides to make a stop at her bunker, taking her banner out to unlock the door. She taps her foot, before an ID pad reveals itself, similar to the one back at Ajay's lab. She puts her hand on it, before it flashes green. The words “Access Granted” print across the pad, the doors to her bunker open with a low rumble.

She sits on a chair, leaning against her dresser table, before staring at the mirror in front of her. 

_Hair first._

Wraith diverts her eyes to the hairbrush by her side, taking it, she starts to comb through her hair. Most of the knots had already been untangled from Ajay treading her fingers through her hair earlier. She combs through it a bit recklessly, not minding the pain of it tugging her hair.

There a beeping sound by her bunker door a couple of minutes later, it slides open.

_It’s Path and Elliott._

“Hello, Friend!” Marvin’s mechanical voice is only slightly overbearing all of a sudden.  
Elliott walks in after him. “You can thank me now, Lily. Just doing all the hard stuff while youuuu,” he points to her, wiggling his finger in the most extra manner possible. “Were getting calibrated.” 

Wraith gives him a stone glare. 

“Oookay. Maybe not then! Understandable, I know you're doing it quietly in your head. I know, I know, I get it. I’m THAT awesome.” Elliott grins, before taking a seat by Wraith’s bed.  
“Friend, I have the most wonderful news!” Marvin speaks up, walking over to her rather sluggish for a machine.  
“You guys haven’t gotten your calibrations yet, have you?” She looks over to them, raising her arms to tie her hair in her signature bun.  
“Yes we have-” Elliott starts.  
“No we have not! Makoa says to go see Ajay soon!” Marvin chips up.  
Elliott makes a scrunched up expression, turning his attention to Marvin. “Whyyyy?” He whines, before getting up from Wraith’s bedside.  
“What have I done?” Marvin’s screen shows his confused emote.  
“Nothing at all Marvin-” She starts, before glancing to her banner on the table, it was ringing.  
They all shoot up to look at who was calling. 

Wraith turns it over, seeing Ajay’s picture and name. 

She looks to Elliott, seeing him plead to not answer. 

Marvin just looks confused. 

Wraith taps the screen to answer, holding her banner up to her ear.  
“...hello?”

“Elliott and Marvin are hiding in your bunker aren’t they?” 

_She got to the point fast, she's going to drag Elliott out._

“Nooo…” Wraith denies.

The door to her bunker opens, revealing a peeved Ajay again. They all stare, not wanting to say anything. 

Ajay hangs up her banner, slipping it into her back pocket, before walking towards Elliott a bit menacingly.

“Oh, hey Ajay! I was uh, ahah! I was just about to go see you!” Elliott chuckles, getting up, he tries to walk past her.  
“Hello Ajay! Elliott told me he was trying to avoid his calibration as much as possible!” Marvin chips up.  
“Path, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO ME LIKE THAT?” Elliott sighs, before Ajay takes his ear, dragging him out. 

“Ow, ow! I'm sorry Ajay!” Elliott whines. 

“I'm talking to you later!” Ajay points to Wraith, before signaling Marvin to follow, ignoring Elliott.  
“Goodbye friend, I will see you soon!” Marvin waves to her, walking out with Ajay and Elliott being ear tugged.

Wraith snickers, yelling out, “Love you Pumpkin!” 

“Love you too my Blossom! But I'm still mad!” Ajay replies.

\--------------------

The door to Wraith's bunker closes after they all leave. 

_Change your clothes, they smell._

She groans, leave it to her voices to manager her. Standing up from the dresser seat, she walks over to a miniature closet looking compartment, taking out whatever shirt and pants she's comfortable with.

Stepping back to glance in the mirror, she takes the shirt she's currently wearing right off, tossing it onto her bed.  
She stops to look at herself a bit closer.  
There are wrappings across her chest, covering the bionic core over her heart. Wraith remembers the time she had gotten the core along with the node. She touches it rather tenderly, tracing the path of the wires that connect the core to the node. 

_Stop being so sentimental._

She chuckles at the voice, before tracing the cores path to her right shoulder. She stares at the ink there, the red that fades into white. The pink blossoms and light brown branches that trail down and break off in different directions toward her belly button. A hannya mask tattoo resides on the spot of her shoulder, with the branches and cherry blossoms erupting from its mouth. She thinks back, pausing to remember a conversation she had with Ajay, and how she even got the nickname Blossom from her in the first place.

\--------------------

 _“You know Ajay, the shape of your hair buns remind me of a pumpkin.” She had said one day, waking up from a calibration a bit groggily._  
_“Really? A pumpkin out of all things?” Ajay giggles, cleaning a wound Wraith had received on her leg._  
_“Yeah. You're my Pumpkin now.” She smiles softly, before turning her head a bit to face the medic.  
_ _“Right, right. That means I can make a nickname for you now.” Ajay smiles, wrapping the gash in Wraith's leg, scooting her chair over to her midsection. She lifts Wraith's shirt slightly to expose her stomach, dried blood collecting by recently made cuts on her abdomen._

__

__

_“You're going to be Blossom to me now.” Ajay says after a few minutes._  
_“Why Blossom?” Wraith laughs a bit, before wincing in pain when Ajay applies a bit of pressure onto her cuts._  
_“Your tattoo.” Ajay pauses, wrapping around the cuts, only covering the tattoos slightly. She starts to trace over Wraith’s stomach tenderly from memory, despite the fact it was her first time even glancing at the ink. “When did you get it?”_  
_“I think I had gotten this before I developed my….symptoms.” Wraith couldn't find a better word._  
_“Is there more to it? Besides the blossoms and branches I mean.” Ajay slides her shirt back down, covering the ink before rummaging through a pile of things nearby._  
_“There's a Hannya mask up by my shoulder, the branches come out of that.” She explains, her eyelids starting to feel heavy._

__

_Ajay walks up to her again, draping a soft, and rather small pink blanket over her. It was big enough to cover her at least. A perk of being short and tiny. “I'll ask about it later.” She feels Ajay’s finger poke her nose._  
_“But I want to...talk to you more.” She attempts to whine._  
_Ajay merely chuckles. “Goodnight my Blossom.”_  
_“...night...pumpkin.”_

\--------------------

Wraith slips her pants off replacing them with shorts. She grabs both of the tossed clothing, dumping them into a hamper chute that lead it to the laundry room.

_Go calibrate your mech now._

She groans loudly, ruffling through some stuff on the nightstand by her bed. She takes little pieces of what seemed to be remnants of a Mech suit. “Leave it to Elliott to accidently throw an arc star at me…” She eventually laughs after being annoyed. Putting the small Mech pieces in her pocket, Wraith steps out of her bunker, walking through the halls alone in the morning silence that was 0500 hours.

\--------------------

There's a cold gleam to the Mech suit in front of her.  
It's polished and clean. Her reflection would stare back at her on the sleek metal. She sighs, before taking the helmet piece of the suit off. Fiddling around with it, Wraith eventually slips it on, waiting for it to start up. 

There is a click. 

Click.

Click. 

Click, click, click. 

**W e l c o m e b a c k W r a i t h**

The words flash across the viewing screen in the helmet, showing a progress bar and some numbers. It begins to upload and calibrate new information from her bionic node. Wraith would sit there, patient. 

_Someone's coming._

Wraith readies herself, but doesn't make any sudden moves. 

The footsteps near closer, before she knows that someone is standing behind her.

There are hands that reach out, grabbing the helmet from the underside of her chin, unclipping parts of the helmet off.

“Hi Pumpkin.” Wraith chuckles, glancing up to see Ajay staring back down at her. 

“Ah, guess I can't sneak up on the Blossom now, hm?” Ajay questions, taking a seat on the ground next to her, moving the Mech helmet to the side. Ajay presses her body up against Wraith. She notes that Ajay has a pink blanket draped over herself.

“Are you not cold in here Lily? Ever?”

“Not really.”

“Perks of being from a damn snow planet huh?” Ajay laughs. “Guess you're going to be my heat source.”

“How did you get into my Mech hangar anyway? I thought I locked the door.” Wraith raises an eyebrow.  
“Lily, you gave me your spare banner key.” Ajay lifts up the spare key directly in front of her face, teasing.  
“Tch. I guess I forgot.” Wraith simply falls over onto the ground behind her, sprawled out. 

“You should thank Elliott for fixing it when his calibration is done.” Ajay refers to the Mech standing in front of the two.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Wraith rolls her eyes, smiling to herself. 

“You know, Marvin told me the whole story at Hermis. I'm proud of you. Even if your idea could have gotten you killed.” Ajay remarks, looming over her. 

“Really?” Wraith thinks for a moment, smirking.  
“Proud enough to give me kisses?”  
“Don't push it Lily.”  
“But I haven't seen you in 4 days! And I came back all tired and mopey.” Wraith pouts.

Ajay is suddenly inches away from Wraith's face.  
“And whose fault is that?” 

“Elliot's fault, Pumpkin.” Wraith insists.

Ajay simply laughs, before inching closer.  
“Okay, just one.” 

Wraith smiles, closing her eyes as she leans up to return the kiss. 

_Careful, explosion._

Wraith pauses, stopping.

“Mmm. Lily you aren't close enough.” Ajay states, a bit disappointed. 

“Ajay. Do you hear that?” She immediately gets up from her spot on the floor. Walking towards the hangar's door.

“No...why?” Ajay questions.

“My head's telling me that-” she tries to start. 

\---

There's suddenly a burst of heat.


End file.
